


Safeguard

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [127]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sato finds Mahiru crying after being bullied, and vows to protect her, whatever the cost.





	Safeguard

Being in different departments of the school means Sato and Mahiru don’t get to spend much time with each other. So they always make a routine out of spending lunchtime together, for two very different reasons.

The first: to fill each other in on their days.

The second: to make sure that Yakuza girl can’t bully Mahiru.

Kuzuryu is always bullying Mahiru, calling her horrible names and threatening her and trying to force her out of the main course so she can take Mahiru’s place as an Ultimate inside. She has hated Mahiru since junior high, and it makes Sato want to scream. Mahiru means so much to her, and she feels her pain whenever Mahiru is hurt. She’ll do anything to protect her from this.

Just like many days, when she and Mahiru meet by the fountain on campus, bento in her hands, Sato finds Mahiru crying. Her girlfriend sobs silently, and it makes Sato feel as though someone has ripped her heart into a million pieces.

“Mahiru?” she says, rushing over and wrapping her in a tight embrace. “What happened? Sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

She always tries to be waiting for Mahiru right outside the gates to the main school, but she was late today. Did that bitch get to her first?

“I… it just happened again,” Mahiru whispers, voice weak. She rests her head on Sato’s shoulder. “This time, she th-threatened to kill me if I tell the teachers about this.”

Sato grits her teeth, hugging Mahiru tighter, trying to envelop her like a human shield. “Don’t worry about her. I’ll protect you.”

“N-No, you’ll get bullied too.”

“I don’t care. she can do whatever she wants to me. As long as I keep you safe, nothing else matters,” Sato says, kissing her forehead.


End file.
